<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Caverns by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198158">The Caverns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Bad Decisions, Breeding, Caves, Chases, Come as Lube, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Evil, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Goblins, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Waving Away Reality and Realism, Hiding, Injury, Interspecies Relationship(s), Large Cock, M/M, Milking, Mind Break, Missions Gone Wrong, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Rape, Rescue Missions, Riding, Sex In A Cave, Spitroasting, Stuck In A Cave Cavity, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped, Unrealistic Reactions to Rape, Video Game Mechanics, Wrong, bad things happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small group of unfortunate adventurers find themselves forced deeper into a goblin cave system as they begin to run low on supplies and are toyed with by their pursuers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Their leader, Thea, had been insistent on this cave system. Who knew what kind of old treasures they would discover hidden in the caverns? Edith's own sword, Bonebreaker, had been one such find a while back. Besides, Thea had pressed, they were running low on coins. Bringing back old armor and weapons could earn them an acceptable sum if they found anything good. Edith had been forced to agree. They'd spent the last of their gold a while back and had made do with silver for the past few days. It wouldn't have lasted them much longer. Henry, their most charismatic team member, had gone into town with the last of their money and come back with what supplies he could barter for. Even with his silver tongue he'd only managed to get them the basics. Three sleeping bags, several torches, and a few small packs of food. He hadn't been able to buy them any new weapons or armor - they'd had to make do with what they already owned.</p><p>        The descent had gone smoothly enough. A few uncomfortably tight squeezes and slippery paths aside, the worst she had was scrapped knees from the last narrow hole they'd crawled through. Thinking back to the close fit made her shudder. Her armor was worn enough that several jagged edges had dug into her sides as she'd squirmed through it - she wasn't looking forward to making her way back through. Their exploring had been a bit fun in the beginning but she was past the point of enjoying this now. Even with their torches she had to squint to see in the darkness. Henry's torch had fizzled out... Well, she wasn't sure how long ago. She couldn't tell how deep they'd gone and the passageways were gradually becoming smaller the further they went. She'd been forced to stoop a ways back and they still hadn't reached an area large enough for her to fully stand again.</p><p>        "Thea. I think we should go back." The other woman turned to shoot her an exasperated look.</p><p>        "We haven't found anything yet."</p><p>        "We need to restock," she said. Thea spread her arms wide.</p><p>        "With what gold and silver?" Edith had heard the stories of adventurers who went too deep in cave systems. They'd become lost in the darkness and never been heard from again. She didn't want to have her own name added to those warning tales.</p><p>        "I'll sell Bonebreaker," Edith offered. Both Thea and Henry shot her surprised looks. "It should get us at least a few gold pieces. We can come back when we're better prepared." Thea reached up to tie her blonde hair back.</p><p>        "Just a few more caverns, all right? We'll go back up after that."</p><p>        "Three." Edith pressed her for a solid number. The other woman hesitated. "Three," she repeated. Thea sighed as she nodded and they both looked at Henry for his opinion. The younger man merely shrugged.</p><p>        "Three it is," their leader muttered as she turned from Edith and started further down the passage they'd entered. There were a few cavern openings ahead. Good. They'd be done soon. The next one they approached had a small, jagged opening. Smaller than the women, Henry was the one who crouched down to carefully peer inside. He leaned back and shook his head.</p><p>        "Nothing," the man said. One down. Two more to go. Thea took the lead again and Edith frowned as she passed another opening without looking in.</p><p>       "Thea?" The other woman kept walking. "Thea." She continued to ignore her. Ah. So <em>that's</em> what she was planning. They'd look in three but Edith had never said the first three they saw. She rolled her eyes. Why was Thea being so thick headed about this? They only had so many supplies and they still needed to make their return trip. "<em>Thea</em>." Their leader suddenly stopped. What was wrong? The blonde hesitated before turning back to them.</p><p>        "Do you both see that?"</p><p>        "See what?" Henry asked. Thea pointed further down the passageway.</p><p>        "That." Edith leaned forward and squinted. There in the distance - it looked like... a light? Could there be other adventurers down this far? "Do you think it's a quest marker?" Edith shrugged. She didn't know. Henry did the same. "I think we should go take a look." Oh, not this.</p><p>        "I said three caverns, Thea."</p><p>        "We'll check out the light and then go back," the other woman bargained. Edith looked at the uneven floor as she thought about it. One light or two caverns of Thea's choice?</p><p>        "The light," she agreed. Thea smiled at that and the three resumed their slow walk. The odd light in the darkness grew closer with each step they took and Edith felt better about her decision. They'd be done much sooner this way. The red light flickered and danced in the shadows and Edith's smile slowly dropped as it finally became more clear. A torch nestled in an old holder. Why would that be all the way down here? She stepped forward and motioned for the other two to stay back. She had the highest endurance out of the group - if this triggered a trap she had the best chance to survive it. Stopping before she reached the torch, Edith peered down the long passageway and grimaced at what she saw in the end cavern.</p><p>Goblins.</p><p>        Disgusting little things that would probably stand no taller her stomach, a few of the creatures were leisurely lying about as several more chewed on- Edith squinted. She couldn't make their food out. It didn't matter. The woman slowly stepped back and pressed her finger to her lips before either of her party members could speak.</p><p>        "Goblins," she whispered back to them. Henry's eyes widened. "We <em>need</em> to go back."</p><p>        "We will," Thea quietly assured her, "but we'll only have your torch left in a few minutes. Mine's going to go out soon."</p><p>        "You have to be kidding me."</p><p>        "Just sneak out, grab it, and come back. That's all we need you to do," their leader encouraged her. Edith swallowed.</p><p>        "<em>Fine</em>." She crouched low, painfully aware of every sound she made as she crept alongside the passage. When they got out of this she was going to devote her time to working on her sneak abilities. Oh. Oh Gods. Taking small breaths, Edith stepped out from the curve of the passage and inched across the open space. Please don't let them see me, she fervently prayed with each small step. Don't let them see me. <em>Don't let them see me</em>. The woman reached the other wall and slowly straightened. She cupped the base of the torch and twisted it upward. One last small tug pulled it free from its fixture and Edith grinned at the bright flame as she slowly turned back towards her group. She cast one last glance at the goblin cavern and-</p><p>Froze.</p><p>The little green creatures were all watching her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Henry watched as Edith blanched. "Edi-?" He startled as she sprinted towards them, a wild panic etched deep on her face.</p><p>        "Run!" She screamed at them and he stumbled back into Thea as the woman rushed at them. "<em>Run</em>!" Henry nearly tripped in his haste to turn and he flailed for one horrible second before he caught his balance and ran after the already sprinting Thea. He felt Edith's hands push against his back as she tried to get him to go faster and he sheathed his dagger so he could focus on running. He heard it then - high pitched giggles echoing from the direction Edith had come. He risked a backwards glance. At the far end of the passageway stood a lean goblin and Henry's eyes widened as he caught sight of the bow in its hands.</p><p>        "Bow!" He yelled a warning to the women. "Bow!" Thea hunched lower as she ran and Edith turned to look back as the goblin let its arrow fly. Edith's old armor cracked as the blow forced her to stumble and the woman gave a pained cry. Henry slowed just enough to catch her hand and pull her onward as he tried to ignore the arrow lodged in the back of her shoulder. The warrior used her free hand to reach for it as they raced through the darkness and he winced as she yanked it out and threw it to the ground. He quickly lost track of where they were going, forced to focus on keeping his footing as Thea led them through confusing, winding passageways. How far had they gone? Had they even gone the right way? He <em>didn't know</em>! Henry nearly ran into her when she came to a hard stop. "Thea!? What're you-?" She turned and wrenched the goblin torch out of Edith's hand. Without pausing the woman drew back and threw it as far as she could. "<em>What</em>-!" The blonde slapped a hand over his mouth and used her other hand to pull him towards the stalagmite cluster off to their left.</p><p>        "Hide," she hissed as the distant torch landed and sputtered against the rocks. He turned to pull Edith down with him and he squirmed between the large, wet rocks and laid still. Thea curled up beside him as Edith, her armor the darkest of the three, covered them with her own body. Henry closed his eyes as the woman's blood dripped onto his cheek. He fought down the urge to wipe it away as they all shivered in the dimming light. Henry tried to ignore the creeping chill. The fire finally burned out and they were left in near pitch black darkness as they waited. The only sounds were their quiet gasps for air. Nothing. No pursuit. He couldn't tell how much time had passed before Edith finally shifted off of them. He pushed himself up as Thea crawled out from behind the pointed rocks and stood. She helped him up and they stepped back out into the passage.</p><p>        "Which way should we go?" he quietly asked, nervously looking both ways. What tunnel had they originally gone down? He couldn't tell. In the darkness all of it looked the same. Fear settled into his stomach and tightly dug in.</p><p>        "We... We can't go back the way we came," Edith said. "There are too many of them," she insisted, "they'd..." The woman paused. Swallowed. "They'd overwhelm us." Henry shivered and wished they had more light.</p><p>        "Then we'll keep going and find another way out." Thea declared. "There has to be one. We just have to find it."</p><p>        "Wait. The arrow," he reminded their leader before looking the brunette. "Will you let me look?" The warrior nodded. Edith undid the straps for the armor covering her left shoulder and placed it on the ground as quietly as she could. The man leaned closer when she turned to let him to look at it. Henry grimaced at the runny black liquid that seeped out of the wound. What <em>was</em> it? Poison? Venom? He couldn't tell. Edith winced as she reached back down for her armor. He helped her pull it back on, redoing the straps for her.</p><p>        "We have to keep going," Thea told them. He looked to Edith and she grimly nodded. Together the three began their walk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        How long had they been wondering through the dark passageways? Edith couldn't tell. It was getting harder to stay focused with the odd way the poison was affecting her. It clouded her thoughts and made her skin feel oddly hot - an almost unbearable warmth that continued to grow the further they went. She shifted in her leather armor and cursed how hot it made her feel. Edith wanted to take some of it off, even just the arm coverings, but she didn't dare slow the group down. Not now. Not when they occasionally heard the echo of goblin laughter.</p><p>        "How're you doing, Edith?" Henry asked as he looked back at her.</p><p>        "Fine," she muttered.</p><p>         "Don't worry about the poison," he assured her. "We've still got enough silver for..." His voice faded into the background as they walked. The dull clink of her boots against the rock below them. The swish of her battle skirt. The... The rub of her underwear against... "Edith?" She blinked. Refocused on the man.</p><p>        "Mm?" He looked concerned.</p><p>        "I said, we'll head to town first thing when we get out."</p><p>        "Yeah..." Her gaze wondered back to the floor only to startle back up at the sound of small, sprinting feet. Close. Getting closer.</p><p>        "Hurry!" Thea hissed back them. The two rushed ahead as Edith followed after them.</p><p>        "Where?" Henry asked.</p><p>        "There!" Their leader pointed down at a small opening just off to their left. It was too small, Edith knew. She'd never fit. She felt too strange to be completely horrified by this, watching as Thea and then Henry crawled into the narrow opening and then began to wriggle their way through. Going more on sight than on thought she got to her knees and pushed herself forward. Pushing one arm ahead she managed to grab the edge of the other side and tug herself along. Cold, hard rock pressed against her with every move she made. Forward. Forward. The top of the tunnel curved down near the end to further narrow the way out and her shoulder blades protested as they against scrapped it. Henry made it to his feet and looked back at her.</p><p>       "<em>Edith</em>?" The man took her hand and yanked as hard as he could. She hissed as rocks dug into her hips. She wasn't going to make it.</p><p>        "Go," Edith told him as she shook her hand free of his.</p><p>        "No!" He tried to take hold of her again.</p><p>        "Go! You can't- I won't fit. Leave..." Her head throbbed. "Leave me!" He gave her look of wretched guilt before stepping back. Edith watched as her teammates disappeared into the darkness. She felt a prick of liveliness return to her as the once distant laughter sounded now just behind her. Edith tried to tense but her body refused to. More snickers came from behind and she weakly struggled as her boots were yanked off, trying to ignore the strange sparks she felt each time thin fingers brushed against her skin. Edith's battle skirt was pulled down and her cheeks went red with embarrassment at the little ghastly snickers from behind her. She only had her underwear now. Those calloused fingers pointedly pressed against the thin fabric and Edith gasped as her underwear was rubbed against her. They moved in a steady, circular motion and she shifted as her breathing began to quicken. What was it-?</p><p>        Edith fought down the urge to cry as her undergarment was finally pulled off. Something wet and soft pressed against her bare opening and the feeling shocked her into stillness. What, what was that!? It trailed up her entrance and Edith shivered as she felt a strange, responding wetness to it from within. The small thing circled her and her eyes widened as it slipped inside. A <em>tongue</em>! The realization made her cheeks go hot with further embarrassment. The woman shivered as the  goblin wormed its tongue deeper in, the strange feeling forcing her to fight back an unexpected whimper. Warm and wet. It.. It was so warm! A hooked nose pressed against her backside, sharp nails digging into her skin to pull her further apart so the creature could have more access. Her stomach clenched in disgust and, to her horror - pleasure.</p><p>        "S-Stop!" She begged the creature. "Please, <em>ah</em>-!" The tongue wriggled deeper and she shuddered at the feel. "Stop!" Edith clawed at the rock below her as she tried to pull herself away from the goblin. It was no use! She was truly stuck! Without warning the tongue drew back and Edith didn't know whether to feel relieved or upset.</p><p>        Something bigger pressed against her spasming opening. Rough fingers closed around her waist to hold her steady and several other hands forced her into stillness. Edith nearly choked as her walls began to open under the slow, insistent press. She felt another small wave of inner wetness and heard a faint hiss from the goblin behind her. She wished for something, <em>anything</em>, to distract from the feel of its cock gradually sliding in. There was nothing. The woman couldn't help but gasp at the slick stretch and she whimpered when the goblin finally fully sheathed itself inside her.</p><p>        "Nn!" Wrong. She shook her head as it stilled. This was <em>wrong</em>. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Wasn't supposed to-! The goblin slowly drew back and Edith couldn't help but shudder at the drag. Her walls clenched at the creature's cock and she pressed her fist to her mouth. It didn't leave her completely, pausing just shy of pulling out entirely before it began its slow press back in. The press was smoother this time and Edith shivered as it finished the journey and stayed still again. Surely it wouldn't-! The same backwards drag made her toes curl. The goblin slowly pressed in again. Gradually nearly pulled back out. Its inward push was the slightest bit faster now and Edith's legs twitched as she felt another small wave of warm wetness. The creature didn't pull back as far this time and its inward press was one that made her whimper. The backward tug was shorter and Edith's eyes snapped wide at the wet sound its firm push in made. Not- Not-! Her hand dropped from her mouth to claw at the ground.</p><p>        "Ah, ah!" Her walls throbbed around the creature's cock and it began to rock against her as the goblin finally settled into a pace. She shook her head at the almost unbearable heat. It wasn't supposed to be like this! It was supposed to feel <em>good</em>! The thrusts shortened and finally quickened as wet fingers unexpectedly drifted down to rub against her clit. She... she couldn't-! Edith cried out as she was pushed over the edge into orgasm, her walls seizing around the goblin's cock as her muscles went tight and her legs spasmed. The woman went limp against the stone and was only dimly aware of the creature coming as she tried to catch her breath. For a long moment they both stayed still and then she heard more faint movement behind her.</p><p>        The goblin fully drew back and Edith was too tired to even think of trying to resume her struggle as other hands grabbed at her ankles and pulled on her. Her armor scrapped against rock as she was freed from the hole and thin arms closed tightly around her to stop her from falling. Edith hung from the creature's grasp as several of its brethren each took one of her legs. Working together the short green monsters slowly carried her back the way they'd come. More tired than she'd ever been Edith gave into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Edith woke with a groan, her thoughts still hazy she looked down. A goblin was between her legs and her groan turned to a whimper as it continued to move inside her. She'd- It had- Edith tried to sit up but she fell back. Her left arm was still weak and tingling from when she'd caught it behind her in the hole. The goblin hissed when she shifted and bared pointed teeth at her. The woman felt clumsy as she tried to uncross her legs from around the goblin's waist. Every move felt hard. Like trying to think through a stun spell. The creature used her movement to angle deeper and she clenched her teeth against the pleasure that curled up her spin. What had... had <em>been</em> in that poison? Why was it-</p><p>        "Ngh!" The goblin's angry grimace turned to a grin at the sound. It leaned forward and over her as it continued to pierce her and her eyes widened as a dark pink tongue darted out to lick at her chest. The wetness made Edith shudder and clench around the creature. It hissed in satisfaction and then looked up past her. It called out in its strange, sharp language to something behind her and she managed to look back. Her eyes widened at the massive cavern entrance. A clustered group of the goblins watched them from the entrance and Edith shivered as each eyed her with hungry orange eyes. A touch of fear wiggled through the heat in her head. Each cock she could see stood tall and <em>waiting</em>. No. This couldn't possibly be hap-</p><p>        Another short chitter from the one inside her apparently prompted one of the taller goblins to step forward. It gave her a sharp toothed grin as it approached. Edith tried to keep her eyes on it but another warm lick across her chest dragged her gaze back the first one. Hands abruptly curled around her breasts and Edith cried out as the goblin behind her began to roughly massage them. He clenched and unclenched them before pressing them together. The woman jerked as he repeated the near painful moves over and over again. The goblin inside of her continued to rut against her as it chittered again in its native language. The creature behind her giggled at whatever it had said and then thumbed at her nipples. Edith shook her head as it pinched and pulled the hardening nubs.</p><p>        "Stop," she begged it. "Please, I-!" The other goblin's throbbing cock hit something that made her mind nearly white out. Edith lost all thought and speech as she tightened at the feeling and let out a high, thin keen. The goblins enthusiastically chittered to each other and then thin fingers tightened on her hips as the goblin thrust harder and faster into her. Edith panted as hands pushed and pulled at her breasts, her cheeks reddening as a long tongue lapped at her left ear. The one buried in her bucked against her before it came. The hot warmth made her shudder and her legs tightened around the goblin's waist as she followed after it. The woman went limp against the goblin behind her. It snickered and buried its hand in her long hair, gripping tightly to force her to look up at it. The creature leaned down and kissed her. It easily worked its long tongue into her mouth and circled it around her own small one. Edith watched through half shut eyes as it drew back and a string of saliva snapped to run down the corner of her chin. She swayed unsteadily as it lapped its way back into her mouth and the smaller creature let go of her hair to grip her arms and hold her upright. Edith shuddered at the strange feel of its tongue as it explored her mouth briefly before encircling her own tongue again. She was barely aware of the shifting attentions of the other goblins around them until the one that held her also paused. It was then that the cave floor shook just ever so slightly. Trying to blink away the muddying heat in her mind Edith looked out of the corner of her eyes. The floor shook again as she watched the wide opening.</p><p>        The other goblins around her chittered in what she could only assume was greetings as a hulking hobgoblin stepped into view. <em>How</em>? How had something so big been able to come down here? The goblin holding her stepped back and raised its voice to be heard over the others. The hobgoblin stilled when it finally caught sight of her. Her mouth went dry at the slow, sharp toothed grin it gave. Oh Gods, she managed to think through the fog in her mind. <em>Oh Gods</em>. Edith weakly pushed at the goblin that held her as she tried to scramble backward. It giggled as it held her tighter. No, no, no. She blinked through the heat as the hobgoblin started for her. No. She pushed at thin arms. The goblin's grin merely widened as the hobgoblin reached them. Its large hands easily fit around her waist and Edith flailed as she was lifted into the air. Oh, oh Gods it was going to <em>eat her</em>! The woman cowered in its grasp and couldn't stop herself from giving a fearful sob. Something large, smooth, and wet pressed against her entrance instead. Edith's eyes shot open as she craned her neck forward to look down. The head of the creature's massive cock rested against her. She looked up into the hobgoblin's gleaming yellow eyes. No. No, it couldn't possibly mean to- It was too big! It'd split her in half if it tried to rape her!</p><p>        "No!" Edith pushed against the hobgoblin's hard chest. "No, N-<em>aaaaahhhhh</em>!" The creature forced her down onto its length and she sucked in another breath and screamed as her walls stretched wide at the intrusion. Big! Too big!<em> It was too big she'd never had anything that large it was going to kill her</em>! Edith shook her head as her nails scrapped against the hobgoblin's hard, dark green chest. Too-! The hands around her waist tightened and Edith wailed as she was pulled up and then pushed back down. It wasn't giving her time! She needed to adjust to- Up and down! Up and down! As it sank into her again the hobgoblin finally paused. Edith clenched her teeth at the pain, fighting back another cry as the creature held her in place.</p><p>       It stood there and watched as she tried to stay still. Moving even slightly sent spikes of discomfort through her lower body and Edith finally slumped against the creature's broad chest as she tried to go completely slack. The hobgoblin let her try to catch her breath. It watched her with its large yellow eyes and the woman almost shivered at the <em>intelligence</em> there. It knew she needed time. Was giving it to her <em>now</em>. <em>Why</em>? Her thoughts were derailed as one of its massive hands dropped from her waist to curl around the bottom of her lower left thigh. Edith panicked and threw her arms around the hobgoblin's thick neck as its other hand cupped her other thigh. She wasn't strong enough to hold herself up. The woman's head flopped back and she groaned as her own weight forced her further down onto the creature's cock. Edith shuddered as the cum from before slicked the path for the unrelenting push of the hobgoblin's length into her.</p><p>        "Ugh! Nnn..."</p><p>        When she finally slid to a halt, stretched wide around its girth, she sobbed. Edith hung from the creature's neck as tears ran down her cheeks. Her wrists tingled uncomfortably. She'd dug bloody lines into them with her nails. The hobgoblin didn't give her time to think - it shifted and tightened its hold on her thighs. What was it-! Edith's mouth dropped open and she whined as she was bounced up and down on the thing's massive girth. Up and down. <em>Up and down</em>. It made the heat in her head worse. It was a frail, high sound that she made and Edith was only vaguely aware of the snickering goblins around them as the hobgoblin continued to move her. She was completely at the beast's mercy and it had none now. Saliva pooled in her mouth and slid down her chin as the sharp pain began to dull into uncomfortable pleasure. The creature gave a throaty chuckle at that. The hobgoblin's thrusts slowed as she adjusted to it and Edith's eyes slammed shut at the change. It let her drop down fully again and this time it held her there as it rocked into her. Her toes and fingers curled as she came, her muscles painfully locking as her walls fastened around the creature's cock. It pushed as deep as it could go before it came with a deep, satisfied grunt. Hot cum splashed up against her walls and Edith jerked at the feel as the hobgoblin emptied itself into her. The copious amounts felt like they were stretching her even wider and Edith looked down. Her stomach looked strange - oddly round. It was the beast, she realized, it had made her look like that. Edith grunted as the creature pulled her off it and let her drop to the ground. She lay limp against the cold stone floor as cum slowly oozed out between her thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Henry shivered in the dark as he and Thea jogged onward. He couldn't even tell if they were going in the right direction anymore. It was all shadows and rock. Everything looked the same. Henry swallowed. Edith.</p><p>        "We can't-" He paused to gasp for air. "We can't just leave Edith down here." He had to hope that she was alive. That her desperate expression wouldn't be the last memory he had of her.</p><p>        "We'll come back for her when we get to town," Thea promised him. "We... we can't do this alone." Then they needed to hurry. Who knew what that strange poison was doing to her? Or, the darker thought came to him, what the goblins were doing to her. They'd all heard the rumors of what happened to women who were caught by these monsters. His stomach clenched and he swallowed back the urge to vomit. Edith would be <em>fine</em>. Henry glanced back and nearly lost his footing in surprise. There at the end of the tunnel they'd came down - a goblin with a strung bow and a cocked arrow. From the way it was turned he guessed that it was aiming at Thea.</p><p>        "Look out!" Henry threw himself forward to push the woman out of the way. He cried out as the arrow pierced his armor and dug into the skin of his shoulder.</p><p>        "Henry!" He gritted his teeth and tore the arrow out. Henry pressed his fist to his mouth and swallowed his scream as they approached a split path. No time for pain. Had to run; get away!</p><p>       "Go," he hissed at Thea as he pointed down the left passageway. "I'll go right!"</p><p>        "No! I-" Henry shoved her away from him. The woman stumbled and caught herself, her eyes going wide.</p><p>       "<em>Go</em>!" Thea turned and ran. He sprinted down the opposite path and listened to the echoes of the goblins' laughter. He <em>hated</em> it. Hated them! When they got out of here he was going to come back and <em>burn</em> their damn cavern to the ground! The path he was on split again and the man decided to take the branch that angled up. Henry squinted in the darkness as he ran. Damn! How was he going to find Thea after this? He need to get back to her somehow!</p><p>        His foot caught on the lip of a jagged split and Henry's eyes went wide as the rocky surface surged up at him.</p>
<hr/><p>        A foot pressing on his shoulder woke him. He looked up and froze. The three goblins before him grinned at each other. Henry shivered at the sight of their pointed teeth. He tried to push himself up but his arms felt oddly weak. They shook and he dropped back to the ground as they gave out. The goblin that had put its foot on him turned and chittered to the other two as he tried again to push himself up. He felt strangely hot and slow. He could remember some of the fall, but surely that wouldn't- The poison. That had to be it. The creature above him reached for the thin strap of its loincloth and he watched as it pulled out a small knife. He was going to die. He wasn't a woman - they couldn't breed him like they were... were probably doing to Edith. God. He should've never left her behind.</p><p>        "I'm sorry," he murmured as the two other goblins closed in him. "Sorry. I-" Apologizing wouldn't save her. He deserved this. Deserved to die like this. Henry fell silent and closed his eyes as he waited for the pain. Surprisingly strong holds clamped around his wrists and he flinched at the cold touch of metal. The sound of his clothes being cut made his eyes spring open. Two of the goblins held his arms down while the third kneeled at his side and yanked off his loosened armor. Through his guilt Henry felt a touch of confusion. The creature moved down to his pants and cut through the straps. It peeled the fabric off of him and tossed it away. Confusion sluggishly tried to turn to worry. What was it doing? The creature scooted down to be between his legs and it pushed them up by the back of his knees. It chittered to its fellow goblins and the other two freed one hand to each hook an arm around the crooks of his legs. The creatures pulled him higher. What- what was-? The goblin leaned down and Henry jerked in surprise as it ran its tongue around his hole. The warm wetness made the heat in his veins jump. Henry gasped as the goblin wormed its tongue inside of him and the two holding him leaned down to each lick at his tits. He groaned as they fastened onto him.</p><p>       The man's back arched at the way that tongue slithered around inside him. The two goblins sucking at his tits paused to snicker at him before they went back to lapping and pinching. His legs twitched as the tongue pulled back but his distant relief was short lived. Something larger and smoother pressed against his wet opening and Henry cried out as the creature pushed inside.</p><p>        "<em>Ah</em>!" He could feel his walls slowly giving way to the goblin's cock - felt them stretch around it as the creature took hold of his thighs and pushed deeper. He'd never-! The goblin slid to a halt and then gripped him hard as it started to draw back. Henry shuddered at the feeling as it pushed its way back into him. Back and forth. Back and forth. Each press in was, shamefully, easier.</p><p>        As sharp nails massaged his hardening nipples the goblin inside him finally settled into a pace. Henry whimpered at the feeling. The creature continued to thrust into him as it spoke again to its companions. The man's world nearly vanished as a small hand closed around his cock and roughly stroked him. His head fell back to smack against the rock and he panted at the all out assault on his senses. The mouths. The hand. The cock. It... They were too much! He couldn't- couldn't-! Henry's legs went painfully tight as he came, the two goblins pulling back to laugh as the one inside of him quickened its pace. Those sharp nails dug into his thighs as the creature came. Henry shifted in discomfort as warm cum slicked his walls and his own cum slid down his stomach to the floor below. He tried to catch his breath as the goblins drew back and began to tug him up. Henry hung from their grasp as they pulled him along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Henry panted as he stumbled along behind the goblin that led him forward. His head. It was getting worse. Hot prickles ran up his skin and his head felt thick. When he stumbled again the goblin paused and smirked up at him. The creature spoke in its strange tongue to its fellow little monsters. The other two made sounds of agreement as the first one suddenly pulled hard on his wrist. Henry couldn't catch himself and he fell to his knees. The goblin reached up and gripped the back of his head, using his hair to yank him lower. The second goblin circled behind to take hold of his hips. That was the only warning he got before the creature sank into him. Henry cry of pain at the semi dry entry was cut off as the first one shoved its cock into his mouth.</p><p>        He nearly choked as the monster's length pushed its way down his throat. The cum from before finally eased the path of the cock pressing against his walls and Henry's breath caught as it gradually became a smooth back and forth motion. His already stretched hole treacherously opened wider. Henry tried to hold back his whimper but the unrelenting pace pulled it from him. The goblin using his mouth groaned at that, its hands clenching in his hair as it rocked into him. Henry held onto the small creature's hips and fantasized about biting as hard as he could. It'd enrage the monster, probably get him killed. Surely death would be preferable to this- </p><p>        The one behind him grazed something deep inside that made him shudder and clench around its cock. The creature hissed at that and shifted slightly so it could hammer into that horrible, wonderful spot. The heat in Henry's head shot down his back and slowly lifted his own length. No, he thought through the growing painful pleasure. He couldn't. Not so soon! The two goblins fell into a hard paced back and forth rhythm, jerking him forward and pulling him back as they used him. The cock in his mouth pulsed once, twice, and then the creature came. It held him in place as it emptied itself down his throat and the man had no choice but to swallow its bitter seed. The goblin released his hair and stepped back as the third one chuckled and stepped up to take its place.</p><p>        A quick breath was all he got before the little monster fisted his hair just as the other had and pulled him forward onto its length. His jaw ached at the stretch as his hole tightened around the cock inside him. The back and forth motion had become slick and easy; more fervent as the goblin worked itself towards its release. The goblin using his mouth stroked the base of its cock as it abused his throat. Working him between them the two came at nearly the same time. The man trembled, his own cock now thick and heavy once more as cum ran down his throat and painted his insides. Henry shuddered at the feeling as his own heated pleasure mounted. His head felt like someone had taken a rock to it. Everything felt too much. The heat. The wetness. Henry sobbed as he came. The man was too weak to even tighten up through it - he barely even twitched. The goblins each pulled free before they took his arms to haul him back up. When Henry had no strength to regain his footing they dragged him along after them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "You... live." A rasping voice made Edith open her eyes. She squinted in the dim light of the cavern. A goblin with a livid red scar across its face squatted down to eye her. The woman stayed still. "Good." It... It could <em>speak</em>? She'd never heard of a goblin that could speak! The creature gave her a sharp toothed grin. "You..." It paused as if it were considering its words. "You not ex-pect me." It tapped its throat. Should she answer it? Edith glanced around the dark cavern and tried to fight down the urge to shiver. Moving still hurt. At least the heat in her head was dying down. She could think more clearly now. How much time had passed?</p><p>        "What are you?" Edith tried to shut out the other creatures still with them. The massive hobgoblin that had- The woman pushed the memory away. If she thought about it- The goblin pointed at itself.</p><p>        "I Urdun. Leader." Its grin widened. "Smarter. You." It reached down to rest a thin hand against her stomach and Edith froze. Bile licked at the back of her throat. "You good. Survive hobgoblin. You his. You grow. Make more. Hobgoblin smarter then. We all smarter then." He- What? She was-? What was it talking about? She couldn't understand! Edith shrank back as the goblin motioned to the hobgoblin. Again it bared those horrifyingly sharp teeth at her as it approached. She tried to move, tried to stand and get away, but the pain shot up her spine and left her reeling. Goddess! It hurt! It hurt so much! A massive hand closed around the back of her head to hold her in place as the smaller goblin turned to to chitter at the others. A goblin emerged from the pack and held out a roughly made cup. The thin one took it, cradling the cup with bizarre gentleness as it faced her again. Edith tried to draw back when it pressed the cup to her mouth. Awful smelling black liquid sloshed against her lips as she struggled in the hobgoblin's grasp. No! She wouldn't drink it! She didn't know what it was, what it'd do to her! She wasn't! She-! The thin monster reached out to pinch her nose shut. Her eyes widened as she realized what it planned. No! No! Edith held her breath as another large hand descended to trap her wrists together. Her chest tingled; tightened. She shut her eyes. All she had to do was not breath. Ignore the slow burning sensation in her lungs. Not breath, not breath-</p><p>        The moment she gasped for air the thin goblin grabbed hold of her chin and poured the liquid down her throat. Edith's shoulders shook with the force of her coughs. She sputtered and tried to jerk away but the hobgoblin easily held her in place. The liquid was cold and left her shuddering. Wincing at the pain and the chill, Edith could only watch as the creature smirked at her. It reached down to once again press its hand to her stomach.</p><p>        "You live," it told her. "You grow." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>